


Water Witch (LAPIS LAZULI)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not requested!</p><p>word count: 592</p><p>warnings: none</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Witch (LAPIS LAZULI)

She was breathtaking but you couldn’t dwell on that. You could only dwell on the fact that your boat was sinking and you were furiously trying to figure out what to do because you were in the middle of the ocean.

The water was soaking into your shoes and you were shoveling it out of your boat in a bucket, trying not to pay attention to the blue haired girl peering at you from the ocean.

(Someone who wasn’t trying to avoid their boat sinking would have picked up on the fact that you were in the middle of the ocean, she was blue and how did she get out there? But you were trying to avoid your boat sinking so the color of her skin and her impeccable swimming skills.)

And when she spoke for the first time your knees wobbled because her voice was high and clear and like silk. “Do you need help?” You nodded, frustrating tears pricking your eyes. You were going to sink and that boat was your house-

But suddenly you stopped sinking. The water stopped flooding into your boat through a hole created by a strange orange creature that looked strikingly like a human hand. So you straightened up and looked behind you, to where you had first seen her eyes peering at you, and you nearly toppled over. The girl was standing on the water, one hand held out toward you and if her voice was like silk, so was she. She was beautiful and her hair swirled around her head.

“Who are-?” You gasped, eyes flicking down to her feet as she walked over the water to your boat, stepping onto the wet wood. “You?” It was breathy and she gave you a small smile.

“I’m Lapis Lazuli,” She said, “Who are you?” You stuttered out your name and cried out as your boat shifted and straightened, as if it had not hole in it. “I can get you home, if you want. Back to Beach City.” You nodded and smiled at her before her hands shifted and the waves began to roll your boat toward the shore gently.

“How are you doing this?” You asked, voice soft, as if speaking louder would break the trance that she was casting over you, “You’re like… Some water witch or something?” But the girl laughed and shook her head, a deep blue blush dusting over her face. You decided then that you didn’t care if she was a witch, you wanted to learn more about her.

“No,” She kept laughing, “I’m a gem. And you’re a human!” Lapis seemed overjoyed that she recognized you as a human so you nodded, smiling at her. “And your ship was sinking.”

“Some strange fish put a whole in it,” You frowned, pointing it out, “But it’s not a big deal! Not when you’re here to witch me back to shore.” Lapis frowned for a bit before she realized it was a joke, giggling along with you just as your boat bumped against the shore.

“Well,” Lapis said slowly, “We’re here.”

You nodded and stepped out of the boat, holding out your hand even though the blue women mostly likely didn’t need it. But she took it. Lapis took your hand and stepped onto the sand, still clasping your hand.

“Thank you,” You said, blushing, “I hope to see you again.” Lapis nodded and began to back away, back into the sea as she smiled.

“I hope to see you again, too. This time without a sinking a boat.”


End file.
